Wiped Clean
by loveforlater
Summary: Loki wakes up in the arms of Tony Stark. The first things he does is jump out of the bed. The second thing he does is realize he's naked. "Lokes? What's wrong? "What am I doing here?" "What do you mean?" "Exactly what I said, Stark." the life drops out of Tony's eyes. "You called me Stark. You haven't done that in months."
1. Chapter 1

Loki opens his eyes to the brightness of the warm sun on his body. This room looks oddly familiar, yet unfamiliar to the green eyed god though. He shrugs and yawns, stretching his arms only to realize he can't exactly do that because something is holding him down.

Loki turns and comes face to face with a sleeping brunette with his arms around Loki.

The first thing Loki does is jump out of the bed. The second thing he does is realize he's completely naked.

"Lokes? What's wrong?" the other man asks, sitting up. The covers slip down his chest and the blue light of his arc reactor brightens his face.

"What am I doing here?" Loki asks, eyes wide with terror.

"What do you mean?"

The god of mischief snarls, hands clinched with anger. "Exactly what I said, Stark." Tony's face visibly falls.

"You called me Stark." Loki raises an eyebrow. "You haven't done that in months."

"What? Months? What do you-" Loki's jaw drops. "You've been brainwashed haven't you? Thor or Thanos did something to you to make you believe we're lovers!"

"No. No one's done that." Tony stands and walks toward Loki, who freezes as the brunette grabs his hands. "Honey, you've been wiped clean."

The third thing Loki does is pass out.

When the god wakes up again, he's in a completely different room surrounded by every one of the Avengers. He's been captured by SHIELD again, hasn't he? Stark is telling lies to confuse him! But no! Loki shall not be confused.

"Hey Loki, what's the last thing you remember?" Captain America calls. Loki perks up and turns to the blonde hero.

"Falling." Loki answers quietly. "Just falling. And then I woke up with him-" here Loki points a very threatening finger at Stark. "-draped all over me."

"I was not draped all over you." Stark pouts. A shiny object on the man's finger distracts Loki. A ring, diamond and very expensive for a Midgardian, even Stark himself. Why would Stark wear a ring? He is not one for jewelry.

"So, Loki's been wiped clean?" Clint shakes his head with a deep sigh. "Damn, I would've never guessed it. How much?"

"Probably a year or two given what his last memory is." Stark mumbles, a yawn escaping his lips. "I'm surprised it wasn't longer, yet extremely happy he only took a couple years. Loki's memory should be fully restored in the next few months."

"Is this 'wiped clean' incident frequent?" the god sends a mild glare toward Clint, who scoffs.

"Sure it is. Let's see, I think Bruce was the first one." Steve looks up as he thinks. "Then Tasha and Clint. Me. Tony too, which you were not happy about. Now you, although he certainly took away the most memory out of you than all of us combined."

"Who is this 'he' you speak of?"

"Mysterion. He has telepathy, but it's so strong that he can take over your mind and wipe out memories. We've been trying to stop him, but each time we get close, he wipes us clean." Bruce crosses his arms. Loki takes in a sharp breath, hoping no one notices. That green beast lives in that man and if Loki must admit, he's scared of that green monster.

As if I'm not the same.

"So, are you to inform me of these missing two years, mortals?"

"No. Doing so causes a length in the time it takes to regain the memories." Natasha smirks, nudging Clint. "Though I am surprised at how well you have been taking this. Getting so many memories wiped, we'd think you'd kill us all and try to take over Earth again."

"That event is fresh in my mind as if it was only yesterday, not two years ago as you mortals are telling me." the raven haired god perks up. "If this telepathic Mysterion man is as strong as he seems, then why hasn't he invaded Thor's mind yet? And Stark's as well."

No one misses the billionaire's flinch as Loki says Stark.

"Tony wears a metal suit. Telepathy is impossible through metal. And magic is also a mental barrier."

"Then how come I was wiped, Banner?"

"You, um, don't have access to your magic anymore." Stark mumbles. Loki turns to him with a sharp glare.

"My magic. It's gone? I can't use it?" Loki quickly stands, looking down at his hands. "No...no! Who did this to me? Why can I no longer use my precious magic!?"

"Sorry to dump this on you Reindeer Games, but you did it. You concealed your magic when we got, um, married."

That's when Loki notices the two diamond rings on his left ringer finger, glistening in a ray of sunlight. Loki immediately yanks them off and tosses them to the ground with disgust, the jewelry loosing its luster on the dark wooden floor. He turns to the Avengers with mad feral eyes.

They all step back except for Stark, who steps toward him with a pained look on his face, but honestly, Loki doesn't care.

"I am not that man's wedded man and I am not wiped clean! You imbeciles are just insane and crazed!" Loki snarls, turning to Stark. "What do you know about this Mysterion man?"

"It's in a book you write in. You wanted to kill him before the wedding. That's probably why he wiped you clean. You got way too close to the answer." Tony says, trying to hide his hurt with a mask, but everyone's already seen it.

"Damn it Tony, now it's gonna take longer for his memories to come back." Clint groans.

"Shut up, I don't care whether or not I get my memories back. By the sounds of it, I don't think I want them back." Loki hisses, all of the Avengers reeling back with pain. Even Clint looks hurt, which brings a sad and somewhat sadistic smile to the god's face. "I was perfectly fine with the Chitauri."

"No, you weren't! You don't know what you looked like when you came here." Steve says, tears in his eyes. "Loki, you were nearing death. As a god. They did some horrible things to you. You don't know how long it took for us to revive you mentally and physically."

"Revive me?" Loki rolls his eyes. "I don't need reviving." The god steps over to the elevator. "Now, will you excuse me." Loki opens it and goes in, giving the Avengers a smile before the doors shut close and he descends.

Wiped clean? Concealing his own magic? Married to Stark and supposed friend to the Avengers? What happened these past two years? And why in the name of the Allfather would he prevent himself from accessing his own magic after marrying Stark?

The green eyed god snorts heavily crossing his arms. Ok, he can accept being wiped clean. But, does he really want his memories back?

Not really since they including being allies with the Avengers and marriage to Stark.

Yet, it's two years of his life gone missing from his head. Yes, he's a god and has lived for many centuries, but two years gone, especially two years of serious changes in his life, hurts. If only Mysterion has wiped his memory clean of his true lineage. He wouldn't mind marrying Stark a thousand times if he could just forget that he's a frost giant.

Marrying Stark. Since when did Loki ever fall in love with a mortal? Since never. And why does Stark have such a powerful influence on him that Loki locked his magic away? Why was he so stupid to leave himself mortal when there is a telepath roaming around who can take away your memories if you get too close to finding the answer to defeating him?

Personally, Loki's wondering why no one is wearing Iron Man helmets all day, or tin foil hats. Why do the Avengers let themselves be so vulnerable to being wiped clean?

There are so many questions that the memory wiped god wants answered, but he can't get them until he gets his stupid memory back. Plus, he wants his magic back and he doesn't know what the spell he used was.

Loki groans as he steps out of the elevator and then the Stark tower, right outside in the streets of Manhattan.

Falling.

Now he fully remembers.

He was falling from something. The portal? Or the Bifrost again? He doesn't know, but he remembers black and searing pain and revenge and hurt. Lots of pain and hurt. He recalls seeing something fly by him. Something red and gold. Probably the Man of Iron, but it could've been Thor and that Loki was so hurt that his eyes were a little incorrect in vision.

He remembers cold hands and soft whispers. A loud booming voice. Cries of pain. Sobs of agony. The sounds of a near death man. Thor. He was crying. And then Stark. It was Stark who grabbed him from the sky. Who ultimately saved his life.

But why?

Loki opens his eyes again to find him kneeling on the concrete with his hands on his ears. He probably looks like a mad man. The god stands up and walks down the street, ignoring the stares of the people around him. They don't look scared of him, just surprised.

"Loki? What are you doing out here?" a woman with bouncy brown hair exclaims, walking to Loki with a smile. "You never step out anymore, not since you locked your magic."

"I'm wiped clean." Loki spits, glaring at the woman who shrinks back with fright. "Two years if you want the specifics. So, no, I do not know who you are and I do not care either. I just need my memories back sooner than these next three or four months."

Loki sidesteps the woman who stands there gaping. Actually, Loki remembers who she is. He saw her once with Thor. She's Jane Foster, Thor's love interest. Hopefully, Thor didn't fall down so low and marry her, although he is no different.

Loki stops in the midst of his tracks, realizing that he has no idea where he is going or where to go. His magic usually helps with the former and his memory would help with the latter, but he has access to neither this time.

This is getting frustrating very quickly. He needs that journal so he can read it and decipher his notes. It seems as if he got extremely close to the answer, or even got it, for Mysterion has left no trace of his existence in Loki's mind. Right now though, Loki needs to head back to the tower, convince the Avengers to give him the journal, get his helmet and then somehow defeat Mysterion.

Unfortunately, Loki knows himself and he knows he won't write the answer down in a flimsy book. The answer would in there in code that he doesn't know because he got his memory wiped. Unless, he wrote it in a code that he knew before the two years, or a code he learned from someone else, likely Banner or Stark.

Stark. His 'husband' should be willing to help get his memory back sooner and help him with the code if needed. Distracted by his thoughts, Loki gets bumped into and realizes that that actually hurt. Usually when he gets bumped into, it doesn't cause any pain. He would only feel pain like that if he's mortal.

Everything clicks together and before he can stop it, the god gets whisked away by a memory.

It's sunrise, dawn, and Loki is on the balcony of the Stark tower. He's wearing a green silk robe with a mug full of some dark brown liquid. His memory provides him with the word coffee. Loki takes a sip of the drink and turns at the sound of rustling. His gaze softens and his heart thumps loudly as Stark, no Tony his mind forces him to remember, appears in view just in sweatpants, giving Loki a silly smile. His memory contains his thoughts at that time. He was thinking about how wonderful their first night together was and constantly thinking about how much he loves this man, this jerk of man that's all his.

"Woke up to an empty bed." Star-Tony murmurs, standing beside Loki. "Wasn't sure if you fled because you thought it was wrong or not."

"Tony," Loki turns to his mortal lover with love written all over his face, "while it's not below me to run away, we did cuddle after. That should let you know that I'm here to stay." Tony gives him a wide caring smile and a small kiss. "You on the other hand," Loki trails off, looking back to the sunrise.

"Lokes, we've talked about this many times." Tony grabs one of Loki's hands, but Loki doesn't turn. His mind is a whirlwind of thoughts and confusion. Looking at Tony might cause him to cry with pain and fear. "I know it's a painful thought, but we'll worry about it when we get there."

"No Tony, we need to talk about it now," Loki finally turns to the shorter man. "I love you a lot, Tony." At that, the mortals face brightens and Loki puts that in the memory bank to continue saying that because the look St-Tony gives him is perfect. "I don't want you to die. I-I-I'll stop."

"Stop?"

"Stop living." Loki's cheeks turns red with embarrassment as he turns away. "It's silly, I know, but that's what you do to me." Tony chuckles lightly. "When we marry, given that my brother will have to approve, I'll stop my magic."

"Stop your magic?" Tony whispers lightly, cocking his head to the side. Loki turns slightly and give him a small sad smile.

"I made a spell these past few months while trying to figure out how to stop Mysterion. It'll lock my magic and I'll be mortal."

"But then Mysterion will get to your memories and erase them because you've found the answer already," Tony tenses. "Don't do it, Loki. Just, keep your magic and once Mysterion is gone, you can lock your magic."

"No, Tony. I don't have the answer." Loki looks down at the mortal who gapes. "It didn't work."

"You went and fought Mysterion by yourself without telling anyone?" Tony reprimands, appalled. "Loki, you could've been killed."

"Yet, I was not, so there is no need to get emotional about it." Loki snaps, turning away once more. "That is not the point. I almost have the answer again, but it will be a long time before I know it is correct. In that time, you may die and I want to die with you, do you understand?" Tony nods silently. "Losing my memories will not be as bad as losing you. And when I lose you, I want to go as well."

"Lokes, I don't know what to say." Tony murmurs, resting his head on Loki's shoulder. Loki snorts in response.

"Then say nothing, idiot." the god kisses the top of Tony's head before the memory fades black and Loki is back to the present, no longer lost in a memory.

So, Stark is the reason why he went mortal. All because he wants to die with the fool. Love is a powerful concept and it can drive people and gods to do insane and crazy things.

Nonetheless, Loki needs to get that book. He's already finding it hard to think of Stark as Stark in his head thanks to that memory. He'll need more unknown triggers to get the rest back. Until then, he needs to find Stark and get that book and his horned helmet. Then, he'll track down Mysterion, get his memories back, and kill the guy for messing with him and Stark in the first place.

No one messes with Loki without getting hurt.

And no one messes with his lover either.

Wait.

Pretend he never thought that.

It's just the memory talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning around, Loki heads back to the Stark tower and comes across Steve in the elevator.

"Oh, you're back!" Steve exclaims. "Why?"

"I need that journal back, the one with all my notes."

"Oh, that one? You'll have to ask Tony for that, he knows where it is." Steve puts a hand on Loki's shoulder, but the god pulls back. "Sorry, force of habit." Loki raises an eyebrow, but says nothing more. "You need to understand that you'll be getting into some messy business here. You may not want your memories back, but they'll come back anyway slowly but surely. And as soon as they come back, you'll be running back to the Avengers and your husband." Loki shudders as Steve's last word. "You'll immediately start right back where you started and constantly get your memory wiped."

"What are suggesting, Rogers?" Loki asks, smirking a little. "Don't tell me you're hinting at me defeating Mysterion without my two years of memory to back me up?" Steve turns bright pink. "Oh Rodgers, great minds think alike. Thanks for the idea though."

The elevator opens and Loki walks out, entering an empty room with Steve behind him. After taking a few turns, Loki finds himself in a room with S-Tony, Romanov, and Banner.

"Excuse me, Avengers, but I need to speak with Tony about this journal I had." Loki interrupts, leaning against the doorway. Tony visibly perks at the sound of his first name, but Loki ignores it.

"Sure, it's this way." the billionaire walks out of the room and the god follows in silence, ignoring the looks and stares of the other Avengers. "I assume you got a memory back."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did, Tony." Loki frowns. "I can't possibly call you Stark anymore without feeling pained myself."

"Hmm," Tony hums, a sly smirk on his lips. "That's good to know."

"Good to know? How is this good for you?"

"What memory did you get back?"

"I don't know, Tony." Loki snaps back, irritated. "It was weird and out-of-place. Confusing."

"But?" Tony pushes on, nudging the green-eyed god, who sends him a glare.

"I don't know! It just felt weird and warm and soothing." Loki grabs at his hair. "You and me. Were we, well, are we actually a couple?" Tony nods. "And we were in love." Once more the mortal nods. "I cut myself from accessing my magic so I'll die with you."

"Yes," Tony stops the two and turns to Loki. "That was the memory, correct?" Loki nods, looking away from Tony. "Look at me."

"Why would I want to look at someone so pathetic as you?" Loki snorts, holding his head up high. Tony pulls the protesting gods face toward himself and Loki looks down at the man in response. "What is it, Tony?"

"I know you probably don't understand love, but I guess that's what makes it special." Tony chuckles and presses their foreheads together. "That was us, Lokes. And you were willing to let your memories be wiped so you we could be together and die together. Your memory will come back and you'll understand why it meant so much to the both of us."

Loki nods silently and Tony goes on his toes to kiss Loki's forehead. The god responds with a snort, but a smile creeps onto his lips as a blush consumes his face.

"I need that book. And my magic. There's no way possible I can defeat Mysterion memory-less without my magic, Tony." Loki continues walking and Tony follows his lead. "Alas, I came up with the spell during that two-year stretch and I do not know what spell I used." Loki turns to the shorter man. "Have you ever looked inside my book?"

"A few times. You carried it on your person often and kept it a secret. I only know of it because you told me. The others just found out about it today."

"Hmm, watch your tongue, Tony," Loki shakes a long finger at Tony. "We want my memories back as soon as possible, do we not?" the mortal man chuckles lightly, leading Loki into a secret room.

"Here we go, just down the corridor and the passcode is L2T4S."

"L2T4S? What does that stand for?"

"Doesn't matter. Now go!"

With a shove, Loki enters the corridor and heads toward a large door with a big bolt and a lock. The god chuckles to himself at how protective both himself and Tony are at keeping this book safe. Must have some very important and secretive information in it.

After entering the code, Loki waltzes into the room with a raised eyebrow, finding it quite empty and barren, excluding the few scientific projects Tony probably put in the room. At first sight, it seems as if finding a black, green, and gold journal would be extremely easy amidst the red and yellows of the room, but it takes the god almost a full hour to find the book.

And when he does, he finds the book warded off by magic.

"Oh, for the love of..." Loki grumbles, frustrated as he tosses the book to the side angrily. "Of course I would ward the damn book with magic. What was I thinking?"

"Hey Lokes, did you find the book in there?"

The echoing sound of Tony's voice startles the god, who quickly turns to find an amused Tony Stark giving him a classic smirk.

"What do you want?"

"I forgot to tell you that you warded your book with magic so Mysterion could never alter your notes if he ever gets a hand on it."

"Why? I knew I was to block my magic."

"Don't worry, sweet cheeks, daddy's got your back." Tony sends Loki a devilish smirk, eyes twinkling with evil humor. "Jarvis, remind dear Loki here what the spell he used for his journal is."

"Of course, sir. The spell used is a classic lock spell where only the correct combination of words from the caster will allow the spell to diminish. As soon as the object in use is no longer needed at that time, the spell is recast and the combination of words used previously is once again reinstated."

"What is this phrase?"

Tony snickers widely, collapsing onto the ground.

"Sweetie, this is the result of me screwing around with you while you try to cast a spell."

"Screwing around with me?"

The billionaire continues laughing like a mad man, catching his breath every so often only to look at the cute and confused look on Loki's face and end up laughing again.

"Oh god, Jarvis. I-I can't say it. Jarvis you tell him!"

"Me, sir? Are you sure you want me to speak the phrase to Loki?"

"Just tell me, damn it!"

"You know, you always sound hot when you curse, Lokes."

Loki ignores the blush in his cheeks and keeps his ears open for Jarvis.

"Fool, tell me or I swear on the Allfather's grave I will choke it out of you as I asphyxiate you."

"Ooh, scary!" Tony rolls his eyes. "Repeat after me, Lokes." The god nods with a groan. "Oh my fuck."

"Oh my fuck?" Loki raises a curious eyebrow.

"Get off of me buffoon."

"Get off of me buffoon."

"I swear I-ooh! Ah ha ha ha!" Tony pants and Loki turns beet red.

"What is this?" Loki screeches. "You were- oh by the nine, Tony."

"Hey, now you have to start all over again." Tony lays down on his stomach, resting his chin on his folded hands, still smirking slyly at Loki. "Do you remember what you said?" Loki gives Tony a glare. "Ok, now there's one last part and it goes like so," The billionaire clears his throat and opens his mouth wide open as if panting and filled with wanton. The look on Tony's face sends shivers down Loki's spine and he can't help but take in a little gasp at the sight before him. "Oh nyaa ha ha! Tony, stop it before I-gah, ah!"

By the end of Tony's demonstration, Loki's pretty sure Jarvis turned up the heat in the room because the god is feeling mighty hot and bothered, and Tony seems to be the same.

"And I say this every single time I need to access my journal?" Loki's voice hitches at the end of his sentence.

"Yes, but you usually just say it all plain and stuff, which is no fun." Tony says, his voice deeper and a bit raspy. "Um, so yeah, you get to say it all now."

Loki smirks and crawls on his knees to his journal, feeling Tony's eyes on him as he grabs his necessary supplies. He'll be sure to make Tony as horny as possible. This is all his fault anyway, damn bastard.

Laying down on his back, Loki holds the book to his chest and closes his eyes, recalling those stupid sex words he moaned. Shouldn't Tony know not to bother Loki like that while casting a spell? Especially on a book so valuable to the team?

Of course, Tony has no manners, so that was a stupid question.

"Oh my fuck." Loki starts, trying his best to sound as hot as possible, speaking through clenched teeth.

Since his eyes are closed, Loki gets whisked away in a memory, the day he decided to put a spell on his book.

"I don't feel safe with my journal in that room, Tony." Loki murmured, crossing his arms. The two were walking through the halls of the Stark tower as the other Avengers attended a meeting with Nick Fury.

"It's perfectly safe! There's a lock and a bolt and a code that only we know. No one can get to it."

"For all we know, Steve or some other mongrel can get into this tower and that room and steal my notes!"

"Lokes, you're getting paranoid."

"I am not paranoid. If I could get into this building without being detected, then Mysterion can do the same." Loki paused. "I need to put a spell on it. Mysterion can't get past magic."

"What spell?"

"A lock spell. It'll open to one phrase and one phrase only. I'll never be able to change it because only I can open it."

"Why not me?"

"You too, I guess." Tony gave Loki a kiss. "Now, I need to do it as soon as possible. I have the perfect phrase."

"What is it? Whisper it in my ear." the billionaire leaned in toward his fiancé with a grin.

"Nikto nesmie vstúpiť." Loki murmured in the shorter man's ear, watching him shiver.

"Damn it Loki, you know how horny I get when you speak to me in that language."

"Exactly." Loki licked the tip of Tony's ear before pulling away. "Now, go deal with yourself in the bedroom and I'll be back before you know it."

"Loki," Tony groaned, grabbing the taller man's arm, "You can't leave me like this!"

"Yes I can." Loki smiled before he left the mortal in a curl of green magic, appearing right next to his journal. "First things first, let's start this spell."

The god sat down at a desk and started murmuring a familiar spell, his journal glowing green in his hands. Too entranced and focused on his work, Loki didn't notice Tony until the man was messing with the god's belt.

"Stark, get off me. I am working on a spell and if you disrupt me, I will murder you." Loki gritted his teeth, unable to avert his attention from his magic to the pest at his knees.

"Well, at least I'll know I died getting you off." Tony hummed against the god's thigh. "You're way too stressed, Reindeer. Chill out. Mysterion can't get in here."

"Tony, I swear. Get off me, I'm getting to the most important part..." Loki dropped his book on the table and squeezed his eyes shut. "Stark. Put. My. Pants. Back. On. Now."

"Nah, you know you like it."

The rest of Tony's words became muffled as Loki cried out with pleasure.

"Oh my fuck-" the god panted, his knuckled turning white as he gripped the edge of the table. "Get off me baffoon."

"What's the fun it that?" Tony mumbled, his mouth preoccupied.

"I swear I-ooh! Ah ha ha ha!" Loki panted, reaching down under the desk to grab at Tony's hair. The god completely forgot about the book and became focused on the gift he was receiving. He was out of control; ever single action of Tony's only pushed him closer to the edge, thanks to the magic. "Oh nyaa ha ha! Tony, stop it before I-gah, ah!"

Tony pulled away with a smirk, looking up at Loki as he licked his lips.

"See, look at yourself, you look so relaxed and calm." Tony crawled out from under the table after helping Loki zip up. "Now, is Mysterion going to come in here and take your book?"

"He can take it all right, after I take you!" Loki hissed, lunging at Tony, who backed up with surprise.

"Whoa, not in here! Could you at least wait until we get to the bedroom?"

"You idiot! I was working on my spell and now the phrase to unlock my journal is fucking moans!" Loki grabbed onto Tony's arms and started shaking him.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Just means that even research can be a little kinky."

Loki growled and let go of Tony who flopped to the ground.

"Fine. I'll say it as plain as possible." Loki's frown turned upside down and melded into a smirk. "Oh, I can have so much fun with this, Stark." Green magic swirled around the god as he changed into his armor, a feral look upon his face. "You will regret the day you messed up my spell, Anthony Stark."

"I don't know, you're just making me really horny here." Tony grabbed Loki's face and kissed him hard. "Take. Me. Now."

Loki opens his eyes and coughs violently, turning over to climb onto his feet, journal still in his hands. Tony stares up at him from the ground, obviously worried. Loki turns bright pink before he clears his throat.

"You're an idiot, Stark." Loki grumbles, turning his back to the mortal as he sits at the desk, murmuring those words (if you can call them that) to unlock his book.

"But, that's why you love me!" Tony grins, sitting beside Loki. "Look, I know you're probably still pissed at me for ruining the spell, but god, you wouldn't believe what we do down here."

"Is that so?" Loki purrs, raising an eyebrow.

"Want a demonstration?"

When the two men leave the room and head over to the main room, no one comments on their crooked, disheveled clothes and their wild, sweaty hair.

"Now that I have my book," Loki says, clinging onto the other man as they head over to the bedroom. "I need my helmet and my magic. First off, let's find this magic spell."

"You wrote everything in your book in code."

"I know, Tony. I know myself well enough to predict such actions." the god hold his precious journal to himself. "Do you know what the code is?"

"Nah, never spent the time trying to decode it." Loki raises an eyebrow. "What? I had better things to do like, I don't know, repairing my armor?"

The god rolls his eyes and opens his book, reading the text.

"This text looks familiar. I think this is an ancient form of Elvin script." Loki starts rubbing his chin. "I recall going into the Asgardian libraries a few decades back and all the sorcery and mage text was in Elvin scripture. Oh, I was so angry. I spent years decoding the text, Tony. Years! And I did eventually do so." Loki smiles happily. "You know, if I hadn't read that text, half the spells I use today I wouldn't know. It's marvelous how much text and knowledge were in those books. I learned so much and-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Loki frowns suspiciously at Tony, who's wearing a soft, gentle smile on his face. A smile that reaches his eyes. It's a loving gaze. The look makes Loki sort of want to step back and blush, yet lean forward and kiss him. The god does neither and instead gently bumps Tony with his hip, causing the mortal man to come out of his daze.

"You were stuck in a daze it seems." Loki says quietly, squeaking as Tony pulls him into a tight hug.

"You must get your memory back, you must." Tony murmurs into Loki's shoulder. Loki stands still, unsure of what to do. Wait, are those tears he feels dripping onto his shirt?

A shot of pain goes through the immortal's heart. The Man of Iron is truly in love with him. And while he's never really been in love before, Loki has heard stories about how heartbreaking it is to love a being who does not reciprocate the feelings.

Questions about Loki's relationship with Tony start filling and consuming his mind. When did he realize he was in love with the man? When did they become friends? When did they become lovers? Why did Tony save his life? Did they ever have disagreements, fights? There are so many questions and he knows that in this very moment, he wants his memories back no matter what.

"I can only try, Tony." Loki murmurs, wrapping his arms around the shorter man, dropping his book, the object flopping to the ground in a heap, echoing through their silence.

A big part of Loki is absolutely disgusted at the mere contact with the superhero, but he suffers through it and lets his feelings from the memories consume him. A wave of adoration and love rushes through Loki, bringing pathetic tears to his eyes. A muffled sob consumes Tony before he pulls away with red eyes and a wet face.

"That never happened." Tony sends Loki a watery glare which makes the god scoff with a roll of the eyes.

"What happened?"

"Me crying in your arms-oh!" Tony smiles widely and nudges Loki as he bends down to grab his book. "So, do you recognize the scripture?"

"A bit. It seems as if I altered the characters." Loki murmurs the phrase to unlock his book, ignoring Tony's stifled laughter. "It will take a while for me to decode this text. Yet, when I do, I'll be able to figure out what the spell I used is and create a counter."

"Then, you'll be able to continue right where you left off." Tony smiles and grabs Loki's hand. "Follow me into the lab, I think I have something that'll come in handy."

Loki raises an eyebrow but says no more as he follows the other man downstairs into a cluttered room full of metal, computers, tablets and other devices.

"How can you find anything in this room?"

"I can't. That's what Jarvis is for."

Loki snorts before walking around the room, letting his eyes gaze over the projects strewn around the room.

"What is it you wish to show me?"

"This." the god turns and his eyes widen at the object in his hands.

"My scepter!" Loki grabs the golden staff from the hands of the shorter man, cradling it in his own hands. "I can not currently use it, but this is wonderful. It truly is, Tony."

"My pleasure." Tony smirks arrogantly and walks over to a computer. "There's a reason why I gave that to you now instead of waiting for you to get back your magic."

"And what is that reason?"

Tony presses some keys on the screen, double taps a couple of spots, and slides his finger across the screen, finalizing his movements. With a sly smirk, the inventor turns to Loki and nods his head toward the scepter. The god frowns back, a bit confused.

"C'mon, Loki, use the scepter."

"But, I don't have my magic back."

"I can't tell you more right now because I'm pretty sure I've stunted the progress of you getting your memories back."

"Stunted? They seem to be coming back quickly. I've already gotten three back and it's only been a day."

"Two years of your memories are gone. I wouldn't be surprised if you got six or seven back a day." Tony shakes his head. "Just use the damn scepter."

"Fine, but if nothing happens or something bad happens, expect you to carry all the blame." Loki snaps heavily, causing Tony to step back a little.

The god holds his scepter with his right hand and closes his eyes. Whenever he uses his scepter, he can feel his magic course through his body and enter the scepter. It's a glorious feeling; a feeling of wealth and power. Energy and warmth. Loki must admit, he's missed this feeling of power.

Opening his eyes, the god nearly stumbles as his scepter glows bright gold, the blue orb in the center glowing extremely bright.

"I-I-how-," Loki stumbles for words as he holds his scepter. "How? It only activates with magic. And I have none in me."

"You'll have to find out yourself. Maybe Mysterion will let that memory come back to you."

Loki nods silently, still amazed at the magic aura around his staff. His eyes start to glow with glee and he smiles widely, twisting it in his hand.

"Oh, this is wonderful." Loki sighs happily. "This is good. Great. Perfect." The god turns to Tony with a crazed look and the defenseless man steps back with raised hands. "What? You think I'm going to kill you?"

And honestly, Loki is thinking of doing just that. He could easily shoot Stark right here, right now, and get the other Avengers under his control and take over Earth again. It will be so easy, especially since everyone trusts him and the Man of Iron is so deeply in love with him. Maybe even then with the Avengers under his control, Thanos will let Loki lead another invasion. It'll be the perfect plan.

Yet, Loki needs Stark. That man has a lot of the answers and seems to be a trigger for his memories. Plus, he's one of the only mortals here who can't get wiped clean as long as he's wearing his suit. And if Stark and Loki can defeat Mysterion, then Loki can get his memories back sooner.

Stark has somehow activated Loki's scepter and now Loki can use it. This man can help Loki decode his book. This man knows of Loki's past two years more than anyone. He needs Stark's help whether or not he wants it. Killing Stark right here won't help Loki at all.

But he's the enemy! He'll be sure to kill Loki if Loki doesn't kill Stark first. Love is not so powerful as to keep someone from killing the other, is it?

Conflicted with his memories and conscious mind battling, Loki proceeds to pass out and plummet to the ground with the exclamation of his name on Tony's lips.

When the god comes to, he's on a soft bed with a book in his hands and a glowing staff beside him. The first thing he does is jump off the bed and grab his scepter, the journal still in his possession. Hearing the door open, Loki points his staff at the door, glaring heavily at the man who enters the room.

"It's just me, Loki." the blonde says. Loki still doesn't put his scepter down, but his glare lessens.

"What have you done to me? What am I doing here?" Loki hisses, following Steve with his eyes as the man walks toward him.

"You fainted in the lab, so Tony brought you back up here. He's out scouting, so I came in here to check up on you."

Loki puts down his scepter at the sound of Stark's name, but as Steve steps toward him, he gets defensive.

"Why are you here?" Loki asks, still on the defense. "You and I are enemies. You should be running away, should you not?"

"Oh no, please don't tell me Mysterion wiped you clean again."

"Wiped clean?"

A few minutes later, Loki finds himself hand cuffed and surrounded by SHIELD agents and a few Avengers on his way to a cell. Barton is sending him a cold seething glare while the Captain holds a look of pity and sorrow. If Steve never touched him, this would've never happened. But no, Steve had to invade his personal privacy and activate Loki's reflexes, getting shot with a bolt of magic.

"Where is Stark?" Fury calls, storming to the group of people. Loki smirks silently as the bald man glares daggers at him. "I told Stark to fucking stay away from you because all this love shit was fake, but no. He had to get tangled up in love with your ass and give you your scepter."

"In Loki's defense, Fury," Barton speaks up, surprising Loki, "He's been wiped clean. Twice. The only thing he remembers is being taken to Asgard for his trial. Everything after that is gone. He doesn't remember his trial or coming down here, or what we've done for him."

"So, he's just as dangerous as before."

"But he has no magic." Steve points out.

"Magic doesn't matter," Fury hisses, a finger pointed in Loki's face. "It's his brains that makes him, not magic. As long as this bastard is still alive and wiped clean, he's a threat."

"I should feel quite pleased with these compliments, Director Fury," Loki purrs innocently, "yet, I feel like you're missing something."

Fury raises an amused eyebrow and crosses his arms with a snort.

"Oh? And what must this be, Loki?"

In a flash, Loki swipes at the guards around him, knocking some down. Grabbing a body, Loki tosses it at Hawkeye and a few other guards.

"I may not be Thor, but never underestimate a god's strength."

With that Loki gives a roundhouse kick to the guard with his staff and shoots at Fury, Captain America, and Hawkeye before rushing out of the room.

"Book, I need the book." Loki pants, rushing into the room he was in.

On the bed side counter sits his green, gold and black journal. Grabbing it, he turns at the sound of the door and blasts a hole in the wall, jumping through it.

The alarms go off in the building. Jarvis locks all entrances, but Loki blasts them open, running to a window. Looking outside, Loki spots the vehicles driving by at New York speeds. Watching a truck way in the distance, Loki smirks, turning back to find himself surrounded.

"You found me." Loki gives them a fake frown.

"Get him!" Fury shouts and guns start shooting, but it's too late.

Loki jumps out of the window and falls, landing on the truck he saw a while back. He shoots at the building one more time, hitting a guard before he jumps off the truck and runs, wielding his weapon and his book.

Hearing a familiar sound, Loki looks up to find Iron Man in the sky above him. The god waves up toward the sky, getting the man's attention as the citizens around him scream and run away.

"Whoa, what's up Loki?" Tony asks, his voice electronic.

"I know where Mysterion is." Loki pants. "The only way I could get out was to act wiped clean once more and act evil. There was no way possible Steve was going to let me go alone. Do not let them know, ok?"

"Wiped clean again? Act evil?" Tony pulls up his visor.

"Yes! I have to go now. Do not let them know and do not follow me." the god grabs Tony and gives him a messy kiss, startling the other man. "I will see you later."

"Wait, Loki!" Iron Man calls, but Loki ignores him and keeps running.

He's found a clue in his book. Loki wrote it in Elvin with no alterations. He's known where Mysterion is all along. And he needs to get away so he can get his magic back. It costs him the trust of the Avengers, but this is the only way he'll get his memories back.

The only way he'll truly be able to be with Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Lovely reviews! Keep them coming, it's really encouraging!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

After running out of New York on a high of adrenaline, Loki uses his scepter to fight off the SHIELD agents attacking him. With a blast of magic, the agents get blown back into the Hudson River and Loki takes his leave, panting heavily as he continues running. Opening his book, Loki deciphers the text, quickly reading his writing before closing it back up.

When he looked in it the first time, he read an entry about what to do if wiped out. It said to run away, to escape and find Mysterion once more. So, Loki did so at the price of the Avengers trust. He can only hope they understand. He couldn't tell Tony because the fool would want to follow him, so he lied and said he couldn't understand the text. He didn't expect to faint after that internal battle (keeping Tony alive won), but Tony being gone and the faint were miracles. Thanks to the Man of Iron being vacant, he could lie without the man questioning his actions and then act wiped clean so he can have an excuse for 'turning' on his friends. Now that Steve and the others can't follow or discourage him, Loki can get his magic back and get to Mysterion.

It's an almost full proof plan.

No plan is full proof after all; Loki learned that the hard way.

Exhausted and running out of energy, Loki stops by the side of the road and uses what little magic in his scepter to change appearance, making sure he looks nothing like his friends or anyone he knows they know. Collapsing to the ground, the god grabs his book and reads, memorizing every word.

Apparently, Mysterion can be detected with magic, thanks to the brain waves he sends through telepathy. It takes a lot of energy and magic to detect him, but Loki seems to have done so right before he got wiped clean. With this information, Loki can get to Mysterion and fight him off.

Naturally, magic is a mental barrier, but the trick is to break Mysterion's barrier so he can be easily defeated. Once that happens, Loki will get back all his memories and head back to Tony and the others.

"Hey young sir!" Loki looks up from his book to find a frazzled Iron Man surrounded by a few Avengers standing right in front of the god. "Have you seen a black-haired god by the name of Loki? He may have his armor on, but if not, he looks like that guy who tried to take over Earth two years ago."

"Loki? The Norse god?" Loki questions, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, he took my car a few minutes ago, claiming something about needing to leave immediately."

"Damn it!" Iron Man hisses, turning to blast white energy at the air. "The damn idiot!"

"Stark, we need to find him! He's a criminal and he has his journal! He can find out how to get his magic back and he'll be a threat once more!" Captain America growls.

Iron Man turns toward Loki, who raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Which direction did he go in?"

Loki points down the road and the suited man nods before he flies into the air, zooming forward as his friends follow suit. As Iron Man leaves Loki's sight, the god sighs and stands, stretching with his staff in hand. He needs to find out how to unlock his magic so then he can get to Mysterion.

First things first, Loki needs to find some place to stay far away from Tony so the fool doesn't follow him. And so Loki doesn't get any ideas to go run back to Tony when things get tough or if he ever feels lonely. That would be pathetic.

Since he has no more magic, Loki can't use a spell to disguise his staff, so he really needs to hide it and get somewhere fast. Climbing into an abandoned car, the god turns the vehicle on and prays (not really) that his reflexes will help him drive this thing.

Once on the freeway after many incorrect turns, Loki starts to think and scheme. He knows the exact location of Mysterion, but before he can defeat the man, he needs to get his magic. Magic can only be recovered with a spell. A spell Loki has yet to find in his journal.

Also, Loki needs to find some place to stay. His glamour won't stay on for long, not without a constant tap of magic. Eventually the magic Tony has put in his scepter won't keep Loki looking like this brunette. And this goatee is getting annoying.

One thing Loki questions is why the glamour of his Aesir appearance didn't disappear after he locked his magic. All spells on him should've deteriorated immediately since the spells would be fueled by magic. Magic he doesn't have.

The only solution is that Loki used a spell that keeps his Aesir appearance. A spell so strong that it can survive a simple magic locking spell. If the spell Loki used was simple at all.

Completely ignoring the road, Loki starts thinking of every possible locking spell he knows. The ones from the Elven libraries to the ones in the Asgardian libraries. He tries one spell that he used on Thor once as an evil little trick. All that does is give Loki a couple of muscle spasms, causing him to jerk the steering and exit off the freeway.

Turning back to his thinking and away from the road, Loki starts murmuring other spells as well, causing him to continuously jerk the steering wheel. To any passerby, the driver looks very drunk and disorientated. The vehicle is swerving to every other lane, crossing the double yellow lines and almost crashing into everything in site.

Loki doesn't even notice a thing.

After the fiftieth spell, Loki damn near has a heart attack, so he slumps against the wheel with exhaustion and crashes into a fire hydrant, police cars surrounding him and the vehicle.

"Sir, we need you to get out of the car."

Loki looks up from the steering wheel and the police officers widen their eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Look, uh, you look really tired, um, we'll call Loki and tell him you've gotten drunk." the officer turns to one of his buddies. "Hey Joe, pass me a phone. Stark here got into a little problem that his husband might want to be informed of."

"What?" Loki rubs his eyes and starts looking around. Seems like he crashed. That's what he gets for trying spells on himself. Each time one doesn't work, it shocks him. "Wait, what do you mean call Loki?"

"Your husband." Joe the Officer says, taking the place of the man who is now calling Loki's cell.

"My husband?" Loki looks up at the rear view mirror and almost shrieks. What spells did he cast? Weren't they all magic unlocking ones? Since when did he start looking like Stark? "I think you've made a grave mistake-"

The sound of Nirvana in Loki's pocket causes the god to stop talking.

"I'm calling his cell phone, Joe." the man on the phone says. "Either Stark has Loki's phone, or Loki's put a glamour on himself."

"He can't put glamours on himself! Isn't there a rumor or something that he doesn't have magic anymore?"

Loki turns away from the police officers and reaches for his phone, shutting the device off. Now for sure the Avengers will come and investigate or something. They'll know that Loki's been here.

Grabbing his journal and scepter, the Tony-Stark-looking god climbs out of the car, shoving his way through the stunned officers. Ignoring the multitude of whispers and the crowd gathering around him, Loki manages to slyly sneak away into the shadows of an alleyway, collapsing to the ground. Now that was a stupid idea if he'd never thought of one before. He should've known trying out these spells without magic would result in serious consequences, including changes of appearance and physical body damage.

"Hey, are you Tony Stark?"

Loki looks up from his slouching to find a girl with thick black hair and brown eyes staring at him with interest.

"Do I look like him?" Loki snaps, only to remember that _hey, I actually do look like that idiot!_ "Ugh, never mind that. What do you want?"

"The name's Raven Darkholme." she says, smiling. "I saw you and the other police officers. Mighty big crash you pulled there, ."

"Indeed." Loki pulls himself up and hovers over the young woman. "I thank you for the company, but I really must get going."

"You can't leave now! They're gonna take you away and probably report you to Loki." Raven starts laughing. "Last time that happened, oh wow, you remember that of course. How could you not?"

"I wouldn't be able to remember it if I was wiped clean." the god crosses his arms as widened eyes turn toward him.

"You know of Mysterion?" she whispers lightly, a hand on his arm. "Of course you would, you're Iron Man."

The god doesn't respond and proceeds to pick up his scepter, wincing as he feels the magic inside of it slowly diminish. He only has very little magic left and it's being used to keep up this Tony Stark glamour he accidentally cast when murmuring those spells. He'll have to take it off to save magic for more important reasons, such as his unlocking spell.

This Raven Darkholme seems trust worthy enough. She hasn't mentioned anything about Loki going evil (that's all over the news now), so she wouldn't think of reporting him to the police or something along those lines. Closing his eyes, Loki allows the Stark glamour to come off. He can't hold back his grin as Raven gasps and her hand pulls away from his arm. Opening green eyes, the god looks down at the girl and takes a step back.

"Did I do this to you?" he asks hesitantly, watching the young woman. His Jotun skin doesn't look like that. How many spells will he mess up before he gets one right? "I am truly sorry, . I have been having issues with my spell casting since I've locked it off."

"No, Loki," the girl smiles, her yellow pupil-less eyes gleaming. "It wasn't you. I guess your magic messed up my atoms. I'm in my true form."

"True form." Loki murmurs the words under his breath, feeling a wave of sympathy for the woman. "I have a true form as well. But, I despise it."

"Same here." Raven chuckles lightly before she morphs back into the black-haired tan-skinned woman, her blue scales and golden-yellow eyes disappearing. "Look, come with me. I want to introduce you to some people."

"To whom may I ask?"

"Some friends of mine. You'll love them."

Loki nods silently and takes the hand of the woman in front of him. It's nice to know that he's not the only one who hides his true skin. Of course there are many people who hid their true personality and character, but there's a difference between hiding who you are and what you are. Loki's done a lot of both and it seems like Raven has done the same.

* * *

"Eric, I'm back!" Loki enters the building beside Raven, who's morphing back into her blue scaled skin. "I've brought a friend."

"Oh, and who must this be?"

A man donning red clothing, a red cape and a metal helmet with an 'M' appears from the doorway.

"Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim." the god replies, wondering wether or not he should change into his own armor. " found me and invited me over to meet some friends of hers."

"Loki Laufeyson?" the man turns to Raven with a look Loki can't decipher. "Are you not married to Stark anymore?"

"What? Oh, I've been wiped clean." Loki looks at Raven who holds a sympathetic look. "I assume you as well have some power like the young miss here."

"Yes, I do." Eric crosses his arms. "Why have you brought him here, Raven?"

"I figured he'd need some place to stay since he is no longer capable of magic." Loki sends a sharp glare toward the woman. "What? You do know that as the spouse of Tony Stark, your personal life is non-existent. That's why I thought you were really Stark because I thought you have no magic."

"I don't." Loki snaps back. "I need your help. If you're willing to help me, you won't ever have to worry about Mysterion wiping any of your minds clean."

"Do you have information about him?" Raven's eyes widen happily and Loki can't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Put on a metal helmet and you'll find out."

A few minutes later, Loki finds himself telling the two heroes of his current day, including his journal.

"Now here is the entry in which I have his precise location. This was yesterday, so I presume Mysterion has moved, but not too far off. He wiped me clean shortly after this entry." Loki passes the two his journal. "You can't read it, but it says that he was in Austin, Texas and that I broke through his barriers and injured him. Since the bastard is injured, he will most likely be in Houston or Dallas."

"This is wonderful information." Eric looks up. "I am very pleased that you have trusted us enough to tell us. Why not tell your Avenger friends?"

"I betrayed them." Loki looks away. "I need to rest and a place to stay, to get away from Tony. I don't want him following me. When I get my magic back, it will be hectic and dangerous." Loki doesn't say anymore, but he knows the others understand. I don't want him to get hurt. "As soon as I have unlocked my magic, I will go to Mysterion."

"Then why tell us?" Raven, or Mystique as Loki found out, asks.

"Because you want the same thing as me. The death of Mysterion. And yes, I plan on killing him myself, but you can help me."

"Help you with what? We are only mutants and your magic affects our mutated genes." Eric frowns.

"I want you to help me stay out of the public eye." The other two stare at Loki as if he's stupid. "I understand how difficult this is, but Tony will come find me and the Avengers will capture me and Mysterion will live on if I do not get my magic back. I assume you want him dead as much as I, but who knows, maybe you two are not the people I need help from."

"No, us as individuals aren't the people you need help from. But the Brotherhood can help you."

* * *

A/N: I was debating whether Raven or Charles should come across Loki when he's in the alleyway...then I thought "Loki's evil! Let's have him join the bad side" :D

Next update: Saturday!

EDIT: Due to my busy schedule on Saturday, this story will be updated on Friday!

Toodles,

-loveforlater ❤


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Loki's joined the Brotherhood!

* * *

_"Loki! Loki! Are you ok?"_

_His eyes open and he spots the blurry face of Tony Stark, the man's eyes wet with tears. Why is he crying? He feels himself moving, but he doesn't know why._

_"Brother, why did you sacrifice yourself like that?"_

_Loki expects to feel a rush of anger and betrayal and jealously, but instead, warmth and love consumes him. He reaches out toward the sound, still unable to see clearly. Strong hands grab his own and all he sees is bright blue eyes clouded with worry and fright and sorrow._

_"Don't you ever do that again, do you understand?" Loki turns to Tony and can finally see clearly. The man is wearing his Iron Man suit and his hair is frazzled and there's dirt streaking his face._

_Loki reaches out toward the man's face and feels Tony's warm fingers against his cool ones. That's when he notices how blue his hands look. He's in his Jotun form and Tony and Thor are seeing him like this._

_The god jumps out of the arms of whoever was carrying him, crawling his way onto his feet. He ignores the pain consuming his body and tries his hardest to form the familiar glamour the Allfather put on him, but it seems as if he's lost his magic._

_"Don't look." he spits, glaring at both Thor and Tony._

_"Babe, we've already seen what you look like." Tony chuckles lightly. "No need to stress out. I don't care what you look like, I still love you."_

The god shudders and comes back to the present, finding himself staring into the brown eyes of Raven Darkholme.

"Another memory?" she asks quietly, putting a hand on Loki's pale one. He nods and smiles as she squeezes gently. "How many are you supposed to get a day?"

"7. Tony told me seven." Loki sighs, closing his journal. "This is my fifth one for the day."

"Oh."

"So far they've all been short memories with Tony telling me how much he loves me."

"Have you ever replied?"

"No. I snap out of it before I respond." the magic-less god clutches onto the table, he knuckles turning white. "It's getting harder, Raven." He turns to her with an exhale. "He's trying to get me to run back to Tony."

"You've got to fight it." Raven grabs his hands. "I know it must be very hard not to when all you remember of Tony is him loving you and you know you feel the same way but you can't tell him."

"It physically hurts my heart." Loki puts his head on the table. "I don't know how long it'll take before I just explode from the inside out."

"You know that won't happen." the young woman pats Loki's dark curls. "Get some sleep. We've been deciphering for practically the whole day."

"I know, but I need to find something quickly. I've been here for a week already and we still haven't gotten anything useful about how to unlock my magic."

"Loki dear, go to sleep. You'll die if you don't rest. You'll be able to go back to Stark once you rest."

"Really?" Loki perks up at that. "Well, of course after we deal with Mysterion." Raven nods in response. "I wish I'd kept those wedding rings. Ugh, I think I'm dying."

"Stop being a whiny bitch for fucks sake."

"By the nine realms, Anthony, I'm-" Loki jumps out of his seat and turns to find a smirking Iron Man in the doorway. Loki uncharacteristically bursts into tears and runs into the other man's arms.

"Whoa, slow down, Reindeer." Tony laughs, embracing Loki. The two stand in the doorway embracing, Loki sobbing 'I love you' on a confused Tony. "Hey, hey, come on, look at me." Loki pulls away with a sniffle, wiping his nose. "What's up with the whole fit?"

"I'm sorry. My emotions have been terribly high-strung this past week." Loki wipes his eyes with a smile. "I don't feel like I'm dying anymore."

"So, you were PMS-ing for a week?" Tony raises an eyebrow and giggles as Loki sends him a glare and a sniffle. "Aw, you look too cute right now to be angry. How many memories did you get back?"

"Around seven a day." Loki drags Tony to the table he was at. "Raven and I have been deciphering the text. We've learned a bit more about Mysterion, but the information is useless without my magic. I still haven't been able to find the spell to do so."

"And the PMS-ing?"

"Mysterion can control which memories come back to you." Tony raises an eyebrow. "He wants me to run back to you so I don't run after him. He's very much injured and needs to recover. I know where he is. Anyway, he knows that you'll come with me and slow us down, letting him get further."

"That's amazing! He knows me well." Tony laughs, sitting beside Loki. The god smiles in response, looking to the side to spot Raven in her true form.

"Raven! Come here. I know how big a fan of Tony Stark you are." Loki waves Raven over, but she shakes her head quickly. It's too late as Tony turns and then stands quickly, pointing his palm at the girl. Loki's confused. "Stark, what are you doing? She's been helping me!"

"She hasn't been helping you, she's been tricking you." Tony growls, standing in front of the bewildered Loki.

"You must be further down the deep end than I originally thought." Loki pulls away from the shorter man. "Stark, put your hand down. Mystique, is it true that you're tricking me?"

"No! I wouldn't trick you, Loki. You're the god of mischief. You would easily know if I tricked you." Mystique locks her golden eyes with Loki's green ones. "I want to help you, Loki. We both want Mysterion dead and your memories back."

"You're taking advantage of his lack of memories! He doesn't know what you did to him a year ago!"

Loki looks between the bickering two, unsure of who to believe.

"Give me a second here. Tony, what are you talking about with what Raven did to me years back?"

"She shifted into you and caused destruction to New York-"

"In order to keep him safe!" Mystique snarls, getting angry at Stark. "Odin was to come and take him away because he was meddling with a mortal. Specifically you, Stark!"

"So destroying New York was the action that kept Odin away?"

"Yeah, because that's Loki acting normal."

"Yes, keep talking about me like I'm not here. I'm not listening anyway." Loki crosses his arms. "And me causing destruction is not acting normal."

"For Odin it is." Mystique settles down a bit. "Are you here to take him away? Take him back to SHIELD?"

"Yeah. I would've come sooner, but someone," here Tony glares at Loki, "posed as me and got into a car accident." Loki shrugs without a care.

"I want to know how you found me here. If Raven is your enemy, then why come to the enemy's base?" Loki raises an eyebrow.

"I had my suspicions. C'mon, let's take you back to the tower."

"Dd you tell the Avengers about how I know where Mysterion is?"

"Of course not, Reindeer. You told me not to tell, so I didn't."

"Wait, Loki!" Raven calls, running to Loki's side. The god can feel his husband stiffen beside him. "I think I found something."

"What?" Loki's eyes widen. "You found the spell?"

"I don't know if it is the spell, but Eric and blab found a code in your text based on the translation you gave us."

"You gave the Brotherhood dirt about Mysterion!"

"Take me to Eric and the others. I must learn this spell."

"No! Loki, don't go! We have to get to Mysterion now."

"Tony, I am sorry." Loki says, following Mystique out of the room.

The young woman appears beside Tony seconds later, a snarl on her lips.

"Stay out of this, Tony Stark. There's a reason why he told the Brotherhood of his knowledge, not the Avengers." Mystique points a blue finger in Tony's face.

"You people are evil!"

"We're not evil, just all misunderstood." Mystique smirks before morphing into her Raven form. "Loki fits the bill, does he not?"

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. Mystique seems to want Loki to herself. What will Tony do about it?


	5. Chapter 5

I am leaving. For years I have been dishonest with my family and my parents about my personal and online behavior and activity. I created this account, a Yahoo account, Tumblr and AO3 account amongst others a month ago despite the rules given to me that state I have no permission to create these accounts. For two years, I have been slacking off with my schoolwork, not turning in assignments and not completing the assignments. One affect of these actions is that my grades have gone from straight A's to barely being able to get a C. I have also been acting out against my sister, so my parents told me no online accounts until I get my grades back together.

Now, they have discovered my lies, and I lied even more once caught. So, this will be my last post before I close down these respective accounts. I'm saying goodbye to you all out of respect for the community, the readers, and the encouragement given to me. If you see me again, it will be a sign that I have ceased the lying and have gotten back to doing simple things, such as doing my homework.


End file.
